


[兰雁/时雁]虫花（下）

by yanyanq



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyanq/pseuds/yanyanq
Summary: 3P描写注意





	[兰雁/时雁]虫花（下）

青年的脸孔已经再度染上比夕阳都要瑰丽的红色，为了控制自投罗网这颗棋子，间桐脏砚还留了最后一手，置入青年体内的虫子，确实大部分都被取出了———大部分的，也就是，还有某些基于某种缘由而没有被取出的部分残留在体内。那是负责诞育刻印虫的虫母，透过吸取宿主的魔力储存养分，经过一段时间孕育后，在宿主体内产下新的卵，卵孵化后成为了新的刻印虫，循环往复，由于虫母的生殖丝已经渗入雁夜的魔术回路中，如果强行取出，宿主便会立即死亡——如果马奇里肯把摆弄这些妖术的心思放在圣杯战争上的画，恐怕现在早也没其他人什么事了。

远坂时臣并不会使用虫术，将来也不会有一丝使用的可能，于是他采取最原始的方法，将破坏的术式藉由精液送入雁夜体内，让虫母吸取，只要魔术在虫母体内累积到一定程度，虫体就会从内部被破坏殆尽，由擅长火系魔术的远坂家来进行，确实是最适合的。

在虫母完全死亡前，间桐雁夜只能被动的承受虫母注射到神经内的发情素，然而，和面对Berserker时完全不同，他总是极力忍耐着体内翻涌的情潮，直到远坂时臣主动发现为止。

本来今日还不到发作的时候，是由于方才躲在桌底的缘故吧，他的面颊别无选择只临着男人的腿根，熟悉的雄性气味唤醒了螫伏在体内的母虫，虫体与宿主才同时躁动起来，时臣也是发现了这一点，才在事态尚能抑制的时候先行将凛支开。

「那么，接下来要我怎么做？」

为了防止呻吟溢出，青年紧咬着嘴唇，否则指不定什么难听的话都往远坂时臣脸上骂，但也确实连忍耐的意志都要失去了，青年面带耻辱地将帽衫下摆撩起咬到嘴里，被残阳血色包覆着的苍白身体使青年的模样看上去宛若鬼魅——间桐雁夜完全可以从这个人脸上看出他究竟在想些什么，无非就是，这种衣服在这个时候原来也意外的很方便，一定是这样子的下流念头吧。

布满红痕的身体曝露了出来，远坂时臣仿佛很满意似的，爱怜的抚摸着青年挺立饱满的乳头，青年的身体非常纤细，只有乳头和臀部被滋养的丰满异常，尤其是连接着臀部与大腿紧贴着桌面而溢出的部分，但那并不是他的功绩，那是在自己之前，就被鸢色骑士浇灌喂养出的成果，青年被Berserker保养得实在太好了，这个念头令他感到地感到不快。

「我送你一个礼物怎么样，之后发作的话，在你拉下脸过来之前，可以多让你忍耐一段时间的好东西。」

远坂时臣一边说，一边将口中的好东西拿出，深深扣进了间桐雁夜的乳头。

那是一对质地十分上乘的，如同远坂时臣的眸色一样湛蓝的青金石乳扣。

扣环内侧分布着小小的尖刺，和雁夜的乳腺神经紧密咬合，储存在青金石中的充盈魔力流动到身体各处，缓解了被虫噬咬的饥渴，青年的身体同时被虫母与从大脑中枢传递的快感讯息驱使，就像是真正的虫子一样，用本能追逐着在自己体内留下过标记的雄性气味，也就是远坂时臣裤裆里的好东西，若说他很满意这个礼物的话，这样的道谢方式倒也与这个赠礼十分相配。

然而，远坂时臣却握住了青年摸上自己皮带的手，在雁夜终于意识过来这个男人似乎想要亲吻他时，那张脸已经离得自己极近——也许已经贴上了也说不定，毕竟他现在也已经抓不大准距离了。

「这件事可不包括在补充魔力的环节里，」雁夜的沙哑与音节的断续令时臣恍惚回到那一个下午，他在教室外听着铅笔与纸张摩擦时发出的沙沙声响，竟也就那样站了一节课，「你知道规矩的。」

说的好像那天在巷口一边叫着Berserker的名字一边被吻的乱七八糟的人就不是他似的。

说起来远坂时臣与间桐雁夜私下确实订定过许多规矩，即便从来没有真正诉诸于口，却小心翼翼被彼此严格遵守着，像是，绝对不同时出现在葵的视线里，或者，绝对不在私底下碰面。

「是吗？是这样啊。」

远坂时臣似乎是在笑，明明可以轻易把男人那玩意放进嘴里，却意外的对接吻对象有着莫名奇妙的坚持，说是婊子立牌坊也好吗，青年最后大概也是自暴自弃了吧，干脆地脱掉衣服后，就在远坂时臣面前分开双腿，用手指拨弄着臀缝间已经微微湿润的穴口，与此同时，在他的下腹某处，也逐渐浮现了如同令咒般的鲜红色的纹样，时臣第一次就发现了，如果是女性身体的话，那里的位置恰巧就是子宫。

「哈……哈…….」

粗壮的巨物在青年体内不断翻搅撞击，这张办公桌已经够大了，他整个人却还是硬生生被男子顶弄到桌子的最外缘，双脚和头部悬在空中，只有臀部与男子的性器紧密相连，最后就连腹部的纹样也随之扭曲纠缠，仿佛深深纠缠在一起的藤蔓。

不知道什么时候，Berserker的阴影笼罩住了他，替青年供给魔力，现在已经变成远坂时臣的工作，Berserker早已没有了与御主交合之必要，但御主却还是用如同先前那样的眼神注视他的从者，兰斯洛特也是后来才发现这件事，与其说是喜欢和自己做，不如说他更喜欢自己的性器。

兰斯洛特是白种人，性器的份量非常有看头，肉柱的形状饱满而粗长，沉甸甸的柱身被凸起的青筋缠绕，因为大量充血的关系，涨成了带着紫色的深红，看上去真的非常美味，至少对间桐雁夜而言，确实如此，这名从者用性器轻轻拍打在御主的脸上，间桐雁夜伸出舌头追逐着，最后像条雌犬般将头埋在从者的跨间，舔弄着他的性器根部与阴囊，最后从者才终于如主人所愿，将性器慢慢插入他嘴里，同时轻轻扯弄夹在御主乳头上的乳扣。

他的御主就喜欢这样，喜欢一边被插屁眼，一边被玩弄乳头，最好嘴巴再含着一根，上下两张嘴都被塞得满满当当，光是被捏乳头，喉咙和屁眼就不住剧烈紧缩起来，要说是刻印虫在操弄他的意识吗，恐怕他心底其实还得庆幸，幸好还有刻印虫可以为眼下这个情况作为借口。

大概也察觉到这个体位对雁夜而言实在太不友善了，远坂时臣与Berserker互看了一眼，同时将性器慢慢地从这具身体抽出，让他伏在桌子上——淅淅沥沥的精液从张开的臀眼中漏了出来，喷溅在被胡乱扫到一旁的文件上，似乎是关于青年与小樱之间的那些繁文缛节的收养程序，抬头还写着，尊敬的间桐雁夜先生，正式承认您与间桐樱的收养关系，然而此刻尊敬的间桐雁夜先生本人正在被养女的生父插屁眼，肚子里灌了不知道多少远坂家当主的精液和尿液，被从者深埋在喉咙里的性器插的白眼直翻，身上不是吻痕就是被手指掐出的红痕——幸好他的神经大部分已经坏死了，否则一定会因为承受不了过多的快感而崩溃。

从外头成功调戏Saber实践了愉悦之道归来的英雄王，在走廊上遇见了Berserker与他的御主，青年整个人裹在披风里，被Berserker抱在怀中，已经沉沉地睡去，虽然他对白发杂种确实没有什么好印象，Berserker也还欠着他一根电线杆和十几把上乘的宝剑，但的确是有什么被这个人改变了，因此，他与Berserker才会在此刻擦肩而过之时，什么也没有发生。

起初吉尔伽美什曾问过远坂时臣一个问题，而显然那个时候男子的回答并不合衬他的心意。

但是现在，他也许会得到更加有趣的答案。

「起初你想追求什么，tokiomi。」

「圣杯的根源。」

「那么现在，你又有何追求之物？」

「———」

如果远坂时臣能够坦然将之诉诸于口的话，吉尔伽美什倒真就不是这么在意了，因为他那道貌岸然的御主，是会把真正重要的东西埋在心底，打死都不会透露出一二的人。

「是吗，是这样啊——」吉尔伽美什笑了起来，「那么就让本王看到最后好了，你偏离了命运所注定的轨迹后，将会迎来如何的结局。」

/FIN.


End file.
